One of the inventors, Dr. Charles Crosby was the inventor on U.S. Pat. No. 7,883,534 issued to Crosby on Feb. 8, 2011, which is incorporated by reference in its' entirety, describes a handheld flashlight type vibratory therapeutic treatment invention, devices, and methods that can house a small piezoelectric crystal adjacent to a bulb in the emitting chamber portion of a flashlight housing, where the crystal is located next to or between light source, or off-axis to the light emitting beam of the flashlight. The crystal can generate a fixed output of approximately 7 to approximately 8 Hertz while the flashlight body is positioned up to approximately 18 inches over the body part being treated with a light beam from the bulb being aimed at the area to be treated. Treatment effectiveness can occur within approximately 2 minutes of being treated. The flashlight invention can be used for treating a variety of ailments such as inflammations, nerve problems, joint pain, muscle pain, as well as gall bladder type problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,857 also issued to Crosby on Jul. 18, 2006, which is incorporated by reference in its' entirety, describes a battery powered and wall plug powered handheld therapy devices for treating a variety of ailments such as inflammations, nerve problems, joint pain, muscle pain, as well as gall bladder type problems. The device can have a multi-faced shaped emitting main crystal with side crystals that can be used with a flashing strobe light source to generate variable frequency pulses toward the effected body part to be treated. Alternatively, or additionally, the device can use an electromagnetic type generator to generate fixed frequency signals toward an effected body area to be treated. Up to approximately six small crystals or more can be positioned to a base portion of the emitting crystal on the six faces of the emitting crystal. The side crystals can be used as antennas to receive ambient energy in order to be focused by the main crystal. Hand grips or a floor based stand can be used to elevate the device up to approximately 18 inches above the patient. Effective treatment with the device has been achieved within approximately 2 minutes of use.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.